


We all need a massage from time to time

by Erizee



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: (so they think), Canon Compliant, Day 2, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Ed just wants to help, Fluff, Friendly Knee Massage, M/M, Nygmobbelpot Week 2017, Oswald is flustered, Unrequited Love, set between 3x5 and 3x6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erizee/pseuds/Erizee
Summary: "I could help you with your leg."Oswald blinked. "What?"Ed patted the space next to him. Oswald didn't understand at first. Then, the full weight of the implications of what Ed was offering settled in."I-I-I'm not sure if.." What Ed was suggesting required a huge amount of trust. Oswald had never let anyone touch his knee, let alone.. what Ed was suggesting. But Ed was so concerned for his well-being, and he was looking at Oswald with those deep brown eyes.. It was hard to say no to him when he looked like that.-Oswald had a bad day. Ed wants to help. Feelings ensue.





	We all need a massage from time to time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something fluffy :D   
> I'm cringing at the title just as much as you are.

Oswald slammed the door shut and cursed as he hobbled into the mansion late at night.   
His knee had been hurting all day, dealing with the rest of the gangs had been hell and even the wine he had ordered to arrive today was late. Today had just been a terrible day, through and through.

Oswald startled when he saw Ed sitting in the living room, carefully sipping his tea. His throat still wasn't fully healed, but the bruise finally started to fade away.   
He still wasn't entirely used to having a roommate. Not one he cared about so immensely, at least. Ed had saved his life twice now, not to mention his help with the campaign, with his problem with those shameful imposters of the Red Hood Gang and the fact that he had left lillies at his mother's grave when Oswald couldn't. Of course, they had already lived together for quite some time not that long ago, but they hadn't been this close then. Back then, Oswald had only seen Ed as an accomplice, a student, and at a certain point as a friend. Now... Oswald wasn't sure what Ed was now.   
Living in the same house and sharing almost all his time with him only complicated the issue.

"Is everything alright, Oswald?"  
Oswald forced a strained smile. "Of course! Everything is just peachy! Why shouldn't it be?"  
Ed nodded slowly. He didn't quite seem to believe what Oswald said. "Is it your leg?"  
Oswald blinked. "Excuse me?" His voice had a slight strain of irritation to it. Ed instantly picked up on it.   
"It's just, you haven't been using your cane as much recently but today you're using it all the time. You wince a little when you walk and your irritation seems to have little other reason than recurring pain from a past injury that leaves you feeling weaker than normal. I can assure you, it doesn't. If anyone dares to assume otherwise, I suggest you use your cane for other purposes than carrying you."

Once Ed's words finally settled in, Oswald could feel his cheeks warming. The fact that Ed was highly observant wasn't a secret, neither to him, nor to practically anyone else he had ever had been in contact with, but to know that his observations were now used to make sure he was feeling okay... it was oddly exhilerating.

"I could help you with your leg."  
Oswald blinked. "What?"

Ed patted the space next to him. Oswald didn't understand at first. Then, the full weight of the implications of what Ed was offering settled in.   
"I-I-I'm not sure if.." What Ed was suggesting required a huge amount of trust. Oswald had never let anyone touch his knee, let alone.. what Ed was suggesting. But Ed was so concerned for his well-being, and he was looking at Oswald with those deep brown eyes.. It was hard to say no to him when he looked like that.

Without another word, Oswald cautiously sat down next to Ed, half due to the pain in his leg, half due to his sudden nervosity he couldn't explain.

"Can you move your knee enough to settle your foot into my lap?"  
Oswald tried, but a sharp pain immediately struck him. Ed nodded, like he had expected it.   
"I suspect your knee is in such a terrible condition because it broke and never really had the chance to heal. I can't take away the pain completely, but I can do something else. Did you know..."   
Ed kept on babbling about some random fact about orthopedic medicine, but Oswald couldn't follow his words. All his senses somehow zeroed in on the way Ed was so gently lifting his leg upwards, always mindful of hurting his friend, and finally settling it down in his lap.

Oswald had to actively force himself not to blush furiously as Ed carefully pulled up his right pant leg, revealing his way too pale skin and the terrible scarring on his knee.   
Ed didn't seem terribly shocked, neither by the terrible condition of his injury, nor how awful Oswald looked, even as the insecurities Oswald usually suppressed returned at full force.   
"I should have paid more attention to this area last time.. maybe I could have done something to ease the pain then.."  
"L-last time?" Oswald caughed to cover up his stutter. _What the hell is going on with me??_

Ed looked up from where he was studying Oswald's old injury and smiled.   
"I had to undress you to sew your bullet wound shut remember? Back when you stayed at my apartment. Not the other way round." He let out a nervous laugh. Oswald wasn't even sure if it was in fact nervous. Maybe he was just imagining things. Wishful thinking that was all. Why he would want Ed to be nervous however, that remained a mystery.

Ed dropped the topic of their last time as roommates and Oswald didn't pick it up again. He was too distracted anyway.  
Ed started to touch his leg. He wasn't doing anything serious, just soft touches around the bruised area, probably to find out which parts of the injury hurt the most. Oswald felt slightly lightheaded.  
"Does this hurt?" Ed pressed down on the side of the kneecap, drawing Oswald back into the real world through the excruciating pain that followed.

Oswald nodded rapidly and Ed immediately let go. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."  
"No, nono. You're trying to help me. That's more than I ever asked for." Oswald smiled uneasily. His nervousity was distracting at best, and right out disturbing at worst.   
Ed returned the smile and started to carefully trace the area that hurt the most. "Wellll technically you did ask for it. Those were the first words you said to me. Well, the first words after you told me to 'keep moving' and that I'm 'standing too close'."   
Oswald rolled his eyes and smiled fondly. "I should have known you still know exactly what I said back then." "You don't?" Oswald shrugged. "I remember bits and pieces. I had plans to make back then, I had to constantly be on my toes."

Ed's face fell rapidly. His touches on Oswald's knee became more clinical but never stopped being so unnervingly gentle.   
"Are you.." Oswal frowned. "Disappointed?"  
Now it was Ed's turn to shrug. "Not really. I just hoped one of the most important moments of my life would mean just as much to you."  
Oswald couldn't do much else than stare at his friend. "That.. was one of the most important moments in your life?"  
"Of course! It was the first time we met. I could never forget that moment."

Oswald had a hard time comprehending what Ed had just said. His insides felt like they were being twisted, his whole body was warm. He just hoped his cheeks weren't as red as they were hot.  
"Y-Y-You mean.. you remember that moment.. just because.. we met for the first time?" Ed smiled softly. "Of course. I mean, I remember a lot of things and moments, but that moment really stayed with me. You know, I was kind of a fan of you back then." He laughed uneasily and returned his focus back on Oswald's knee.   
"Don't worry, I didn't stalk you or anything. Not that the newspapers really talked about you anyway. Staying mostly under the radar until you had the control was brilliant, by the way. I just sorta waited until there was a new article about you and.. I might have kept them. Is that creepy? I can never tell."  
Oswald giggled. _Giggled?? What??_ "It kind of is, but you get a free pass."   
Ed seemed relieved about that. Why, Oswald wasn't sure. What did he need Oswald's approval for? He had his trust, his friendship and even his leg currently lying in his lap. What else was there?

Oswald was suddenly reminded of the latter when Ed started softly massaging his calf. Ed's hands were so soft and gentle, but also a little rough from all the work he used to do in the lab at the GCPD. They perfectly fit him.  
The way Ed was touching Oswald paired with the fact that it was _Edward Nygma_ who was currently massaging Oswald's leg left Oswald feeling dizzy and breathing shallowly. He didn't even notice until Ed let go of his leg and asked if he was alright.   
Oswald nodded rapidly and gestured Ed to continue. Only then did he realise he had held the couch cushion in a vice-like grip beside him.

Oswald took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, but it was unexpectedly hard. Ed had resumed his task and was now moving upwards. He didn't quite reach Oswald's thigh, but Oswald felt like he had. His whole body felt like it was on fire. Even such a simple touch set every nerve end alight, pumping adrenaline throughout his body. Oswald's heart was racing, cold sweat was breaking out on his forehead and had Ed looked up from Oswald's leg he was so expertly taking care of, he would have taken notice of how terribly red Oswald's cheeks were.

Oswald was just about to ask Ed to stop due to the touch being almost too soft, too gentle, too pleasant, when Ed stopped of his own accord.  
He finally looked back up at Oswald again and gently folded his pant leg back down, mindful not to hurt him.

Ed practically radiated exitement. Oswald had missed this look on him. "Go on. Try it."  
Oswald took a deep breath and used the arm Ed was offering him to stand up. He cautiously took a single step, never letting go of Ed's arm in the process. The wamth he radiated helped him ground himself against the fear of more pain.

Oswald was prepared for the pain, he was used to it, but when he shifted his weight to his knee, nothing happened. Perplexed, Oswald took another step, but again, there wasn't any actual pain. Of course walking was still uncomfortable and a slight sting remained, but nonetheless Ed's massage had worked wonders.   
What had he done to deserve this man's friendship?

Oswald looked up at Ed. "I don't even know how to thank you. Not just for today, for everything. You did so much for me and I..." He trailed off. Ed was touching him again.   
Just his hand that was lying on Ed's arm anyway, but even the slightest touch seemed to burn Oswald alive in the most wonderful way.   
"I meant what I said on that couch. I would do anything for you, Oswald. No matter what. You don't have to repay me. Your friendship is enough."

Oswald's breath hitched. He felt like he had to say something, but with the way Ed was looking at him, so full of warmth, he couldn't even think properly, let alone speak.   
Neither of them said another word for what felt like hours, but for some reason it didn't feel awkward. No, it was.. nice. It was nice to have someone he could talk to without having to fill any awkward silences.

Suddenly, Ed was coming closer. Or was he? Was that just Oswald's overwhelmed imagination? Was Ed really taking a step closer to him?   
Oswald's breath quickened. Ed was so close. What was he doing? Oswald had no idea but his whole body was alight with anticipation for something he didn't know.

It was too much.

Despite the disappointment and regret Oswald felt the moment he did it, he took a still miraculously painless step backwards and let go of Ed's arm.   
He caughed nervously and smiled. "Thank you for helping me, my friend."   
Ed nodded shortly and stared down at his feet. Oswald couldn't fully see his face from where he was standing.

"Like I said. You don't need to thank me."   
With those words, Ed turned on his heel, leaving the room and a perplexed Oswald behind.   
Had he done something wrong? Ed had looked somewhat disappointed when Oswald had stepped back. Not only that, but Oswald had felt the same way.

Once again, the confusing way he was feeling around Ed pushed itself back into the forefront of Oswald's mind. What was going on with him?? Had he gone mad?? Why was he so nervous around the one person he knew he could trust? Why had he felt a surge of.. something every time Ed had touched him, even just in the slightest way?

Thinking back on how much their relationship had changed over time, the first thing Oswald noticed how easy it had always been to talk to Ed. Even without using threats or payment, Ed had been there for him when he had been at his lowest. Sure, he hadn't helped him out of the kindness of his heart, quite the opposite actually, but he had understood Oswald in a way no one else ever could. Not even his parents had been able to do that.

Oswald had never felt this way before, but he wasn't a complete stranger to love. He had loved his parents, he loved his success. But this... If Oswald was right, and it certainly seemed like it, Ed might be the first person he ever felt this way towards in a non-platonic way.   
_I might be.. in love with Ed._  
Even just thinking the words was exhilerating.   
Oswald smiled to himself. It was love. That was what he was feeling. There was no doubt about it. What else could it be?

Now the only thing left to do was finding out if Ed felt the same way.

The smile on Oswald's face didn't fade once as he left the room and walked up to the bedroom he had chosen. The robe Ed had worn the night he had almost died was lying over the back of the chair next to Oswald's bed.   
He carefully picked it up and pulled it on. It still smelled like his friend.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would ask Ed if he felt the same way.

Oswald went to bed with a smile on his lips and, for the first time in months, pleasant dreams awaiting him.

**Author's Note:**

> Bless the movie nights for giving me ideas what to write honestly  
> This story and the others I'll post during this event may or may not be the reason I'm updating my multi-chapter one so little


End file.
